


Nothing like some friendly spooning

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon), The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Flirting, Gay Panic, Gay Sabotage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: You'd think running a jail would be interesting and provide you with free entertainment 24/7, but no! Sure, there'd be the occasional murder, but other than that, nothing! So most days Warden would be sitting in his office, bored out if his mind, hoping for something interesting to happen.Thankfully for Warden, today just happened to be his lucky day.





	1. Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summer_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Kitten/gifts).



> So,,, how long have I been on hiatus? Sorry about that, but now I'm back with my specialty; shipping everyone's notps, this episode: Crack Fic, or does this disgraceful child actually ship the warden and the once-ler unironically? Spoiler alert, I don't know either. 
> 
> You have @Summer_Kitten to blame for this. She sent me a screenshot of her Wattpad recommended page, and it had a Warren/Once-ler fic called "Jailed my heart" and I just went too far :/

It was your typical, mid-July day in Superjail, the prisoners were in the courtyard as usual, and the Warden was in his office, bored out of his mind. Running a prison wasn’t all that exciting, if he was being completely honest. Sure, occasionally something big happened, like Jean and Paul's wedding, or the occasional murder, but more often than not, absolutely nothing! Outrageous.

He sighed, pushing his chair closer to his desk, resting his elbow on his desk, head in his hand. Letting out a long, slightly irritated sigh, he re-read the unorganized papers on his desk for the hundredth time, still getting absolutely nothing written on the papers. He really should get around to signing them and such, but that, unsurprisingly, would only make his boredom worse.

He could faintly hear a wrestling match erupt in the courtyard, and, desperately trying to occupy himself, watched. For all of 5 minutes, that is, before getting frustrated and getting to his feet. It was just your usual prison fight, nothing special, nothing interesting. He paced his office a couple times, stopping briefly at the window to survey what was happening, despite knowing there’d likely be no change.

Maybe he could clean the window again, like the neat freak he was. No, he’d already done that today.. He caught a glimpse of Alice, who was walking off out of sight with a prisoner, very anxiously following her, he noticed. He pouted, talking to Alice was off the list now. 

He jumped back when the door to his office flew open, spinning around, he noticed it was Jailbot. He should really reprogram him not to barge in like that..

“Jailbot~! You scared me,” He laughed, quickly regaining his composure. The bot made an apologetic beep at that. Warden smiled, leaning against his chair, eyeing the bot curiously. “So, what’s the emergency?” He asked, since Jailbot only burst in like that when something was wrong.

The bot made a few more sporadic beeps, before his face changed from a normal 8-bit smile, to a security camera view of the entrance to the prison. There was a figure at the door, looking absolutely bewildered and slightly disoriented. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, wearing a handsome, emerald green suit, with a cane and top hat to match. 

Finally, something interesting! The Warden stood up straight, a grin spreading across his face. “Do you know what this means, Jailbot?” He asked, bouncing on his feet from excitement. The robot stared blankly, clearly confused, hesitantly extending one of it’s mechanical arms, holding a wooden mallet.

“No, silly! A new friend!” The Warden said, completely disregarding what happened with Stingray years back. Jailbot frowned, but retracted their arm. Not wanting to waste another moment, excitement pumping through his veins, he strode out of the office, through the prison halls and into the courtyard, rushing up to the door, jailbot following close behind him.

He quickly entered the code, and the door opened, the man standing on the other side jumped back, letting out a cry of shock. The Warden’s grin didn’t falter at his reaction, he was used to it.

“Hello, new friend~! Or, I suppose as the French say, bonjour, bienvenue! Comment allez-vous?” He greeted, the other man relaxed a bit, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m.. Pardon?” The man laughed nervously, not understanding what he’d just been asked. Warden swayed on his feet idly, still beaming. “How are you?” He repeated, chuckling at the bewildered look on the man’s face.

“Ah.. Well, I must say, I’ve been better, stranger! Say, I’m a little disoriented, where exactly are we?” He asked, glancing around the quite bland scenery, it truly felt like they were just in the middle of nowhere. The Warden continued swaying at this, clicking his tongue teasingly.

“This is Superjail, my friend,” Warden replied, grinning proudly. The man looked up, seeing how high the fences were, he wondered anxiously how bad the prisoners were for it to be this secure..

“I see, thank you.” He said, much calmer. Warden didn’t answer, simply nodded and leaned against his cane, eyeing the man expantly. He caught on. “Oh, right, where are my manners.. They call me the Once-ler.” His face flushed a bit as he chuckled. 

“The Warden,” Warden replied calmly, smiling, reaching to shake the ‘Once-ler’s’ hand. “Enchanté.” Warden added, stepping aside to welcome his new friend inside. The Once-ler laughed nervously, still not understanding the French as he stepped inside. “Er.. Merci?” He tried, hoping whatever Warden said was polite.

Warden beamed at that, nodding, the other man let out a sigh of relief. “So.. Warden, you run this jail, I presume?” He asked, the Warden leading them into the jail. He followed blindly. “Yep! I inherited it from my father..” He tone seemed to falter a bit, but he didn’t mention it. 

The Once-ler simply nodded, and continued to follow the Warden, absently wondering where he was taking him. “So..” The warden started. “How did you end up here? Usually only criminals find there way here.. Unless,” He paused, coming to a halt, forcing the Once-ler to stop without warning, almost bumping into him.

Warden spun around, a devious curiosity in his eyes as he got uncomfortably close. “You _are_ a criminal?” He asked, so softly it was barely audible. Once-ler held his breath, staring into the Warden’s eyes for an uncomfortable moment, before the shorter man turned around and continued walking.

“But that’s impossible, Jailbot would have found you already if you were.” He sighed, talking more to himself now. The Once-ler exhaled slowly, continuing to follow blindly, listening to the Warden ramble on about the inner-workings of this prison.

“DId you know the prisoners tried making their own show mocking me? It was absolutely disrespectful! They called it _‘Supercell’_ , can you believe that! Isn’t that just awful?” The Warden ranted, dramatically moving his hands to emphasise his distaste for the memory.

The Once-ler chuckled quietly, but nodded, smirking. “Oh, absolutely awful! How could they?” He said dramatically, trying to sound sincere. He couldn’t help but find it funny, seeing the Warden get frustrated over, presumably, playground insults.

“Exactly! How dare they?! You get it.” He nodded, paying no mind to Once-ler’s little chuckle. They were now walking up a staircase, Warden continuing to rant about how “disrespectful” the prisoners were sometimes, Once-ler just quietly agreeing with everything because he found it funny, and slightly.. _Admirable? ___

____

____

“And- Oh, we’re here!” He started, opening a door, which led into a big, circular office with a window in place of the back wall. The Once-ler paused, staring awe-struck at the window, the view was different from the one back in the forest. Instead of smokey greys and dark, polluted rivers, there were bright colors and rainbow rivers. The Warden smiled at the other’s look of awe, fanning himself dramatically.

“Beautiful, I know. I renovated it after I took over, I think it’s an improvement, don’t you?” He asked, taking out a small, obviously very old photograph of a dark, very terrifying looking prison. The Once-ler shivered at the terrifying contrast, and nodded.

Warden smiled warmly at that, bouncing a little on his feet, a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach. “So, as I was asking earlier, how did you end up here?” He asked, stuffing the picture haphazardly back into his pocket. The Once-ler scratched his neck, attempting to remember, all he knew was he had been running, so most of it was a blur to him.

“Well..” He started, leaning back and forth on his feet. “The Lorax kicked me out of the forest, had his woodland army chase me out, and I think there was a fire? I just remember running.. And then, I ended up here.” He concluded, his eyes looked slightly glossy and distant.

Warden tilted his head to the side, staring curiously. “Why’d you get kicked out?” He asked, sitting down on his desk, resting his cane between his legs. The Once-ler tensed a bit, massaging his temples, trying to recall the rest of the details.

“I cut down the trees to make more of my thneeds.. And well, I got a bit carried away..” He hesitated, but the Warden seemed to be asking what he meant silently. “I… Cut down all.. The trees.” He laughed nervously, scratching his neck worrily. Oh god please don’t fuck this up.

After a second of silence, Warden snickered, covering his mouth. He was grinning. That wasn’t a bad reaction at least. “No disrespect, but how could you _accidently_ cut an entire forest down?” He said in-between fits of giggles. The Once-ler sighed, chuckling softly, resting his head in his hand.

“I’ve honestly been asking myself the same thing since I got here. I guess.. Greed.” He admitted, adjusting his hat idly. The Warden’s laughter died down, and he gained a more serious look of genuine pity. 

There was an uncomfortable silence for several moments, before the Warden cleared his throat. “Er.. would you like a drink? Champagne, wine, water-?” He asked, whistling for Jailbot, who zoomed in, making the Once-ler jump.

“Wine, please.” The Once-ler answered, his voice shuddered a bit, shaken at the robot’s sudden entrance. The Warden paid him no mind and quickly poured their drinks, red wine and sprite.

After getting back to his feet, Once-ler accepted the drink gratefully, and downed it in one gulp, much to the Warden’s shock and slight horror. “Thank you, Warden. I needed that..” Once-ler said, exhaling heavily. The Warden nodded, watching him as he sipped his own drink.

He couldn’t help but realize how tiny he was compared to the Once-ler now that he was standing next to him. He only came up to his shoulder. He had to physically look up to make eye contact..

“You’re quite the eccentric man, huh?” The Once-ler’s sudden question snapped him out of his thoughts, quickly looking up at him. “What do you mean?” He asked, slightly defensively. The Once-ler couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction, before looking down at his empty glass.

“I just mean, well, your attitude, wardrobe, hell, you have a _robot._ That’s pretty strange, in my opinion.” He chuckled. “But in a good way,” He added, fumbling with the neck of the glass between his thumb and index fingers. 

Warden paused, then relaxed, laughing softly. “Ah, yes, I suppose I am, then.. That’s Jailbot, he helps around the prison. He’s a sweetheart,” Warden rambled on, Once-ler couldn’t help the tinge of jealousy he felt at _‘He’s a sweetheart’_ , but it couldn’t be, that.. He, was a robot.

“I see,” He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. “He does seem quite helpful..” He agreed quietly, Jailbot refilling his glass as he finished that sentence. He carefully took a sip, before focusing on the Warden again.

“You’re quite a queer man yourself, Mr. Once-ler.” Warden complimented, smiling as he took another sip of sprite. Once-ler smiled, taking a long sip of wine. “Guess I am.” He chuckled, pushing himself to sit up on the desk they’d been leaning against.

\----

They only became aware of how much time had passed when the sun had begun setting outside. Warden stretched, Once-ler yawned, cracking his knuckles. “Damn, it got dark fast..” He murmured, pushing himself off the desk to stand, immediately stretching. Warden nodded, standing as well.

“Oh, I forgot to ask.. Do you have anywhere to go or-?” Warden asked, remembering the whole kicked out of the forest bit. The Once-ler shook his head, laughing sadly. “Nah, the forest was my home, but that’s not really an option anymore,” He explained casually.

Warden nodded, giving the other man yet another pitying look. “Right, well, I’ll see if there’s any spare bedrooms you could sleep in..” He said, sounding distant, like he was talking to himself. Once-ler nodded, sliding down to the floor once Warden left.

\---

After about 15 minutes, the Warden came back, looking slightly stressed. “Are you okay with sharing a room?” He asked awkwardly, not waiting for an answer. “Because there aren’t any other rooms right now. It’d take about..” He counted on his fingers. “Two weeks to add another.” He finished.

The Once-ler paused, before letting out a small laugh. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’m used to it. Never had my own bedroom until I moved out, and that lasted all of, what, a week?” He snickered, striding towards Warden. 

“So who am I gonna be sharing a room with?” He asked, a smirk still on his face. Warden became much more flustered and anxious, a strange contrast to his previous outgoing and extroverted character.

“Me,” He replied quietly, wringing his hands. “I looked as hard as I could but-!” He tried defending himself, but was interrupted by the Once-ler laughing. “It’s fine, really, you don’t need to get embarrassed and defensive. Though, it is kinda cute..” He added softly. Warden’s face went red, but he didn’t mention that comment.

“I’m exhausted,” He lied, yawning. In reality, it had to have only been 8 PM. Once-ler knew it was a lie, but nodded, and was led out of the office by the Warden. Once they made it to his bedroom, he immediately noticed all the purple. There also was a lit fireplace, which was strangely calming to him.

“I’ll get you some pajamas?” The Warden offered, assuming he also had none of his possessions after being kicked out.The Once-ler nodded, sitting on the floor in front of the fire. The Warden nodded to himself, and went into his closet, flicking through several outfits, swimwear, track suit, several identical copies of the suit he was wearing currently, before finally finding a spare pair of pajamas.

They were, unsurprisingly, royal purple, as was everything in his wardrobe. He set the spare clothes next to the Once-ler, along with a towel and toothbrush. The Once-ler gave a meek smile of appreciation, picking up the items and getting to his feet. “Thank you.” He said, Warden leading him to the bathroom.

\----

After Warden heard the shower turn on, he sighed, and snapped his fingers, now wearing his own pajamas. He fell back onto his bed, a stupid grin on his face. It had to just be the man’s charm making him feel this way, he was interested in _women!_ More specifically, Alice!

_Right?_

He sat up, his face flushing as he realized, maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought. _‘He’s just charming, not even remotely interested in you. Why would he be anyways, you just met!’_ His thoughts screamed in his head, but he could feel his face heating up. No, he wasn’t going to let himself crush on a guy _he just met.._ Even if he was a bit handsome-

He slapped himself for even thinking that, falling back onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, his thoughts at war.

\----

After 40 or so minutes, the Once-ler returned, his hair damp, and matted down. He was holding his old clothes. “Thanks,” He said, for what had to have been the 50th time tonight. “Where do I put these? I didn’t see a laundry basket or anything..” He added, laughing awkwardly.

“Jailbot~!” Warden called effortlessly, keeping his eyes on the Once-ler. Jailbot zoomed into the room moments later, extending one of his mechanical arms, holding a vacuum. The Once-ler had no time to react because next thing he knew his clothes had been sucked up by the hell-bot.

“Thank you, that will be all, Jailbot.” Warden said, turning his attention from the Once-ler to Jailbot, who retracted his arm and zipped back out of the room just as quickly as he had entered.

“He _is_ qualified< to do laundry, right?” Once-ler asked, slowly crossing his arms. Warden smirked, but nodded, waving off his concern. “Oh, of course,” He started, “As long as everything you’re wearing is made of cotton or polyester. Anything else and he ruins it by accident,” He added casually, kicking his legs back and forth idly.

“My suit is made of _silk._ ” Once-ler said grimly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The Warden shrugged, trying to give an innocent smile. “I’m sure it will be fine!” He lied, knowing it absolutely would not be fine. Once-ler was going to get his shit wrecked and Warden couldn’t do anything about it anymore.

“Well.. I’ll trust you, I guess, he is _your_ robot, after all.” He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Warden. Once-ler fell backwards onto his back, his back popped as he did so. “You should work on better posture, you know.” Warden scolded teasingly, Once-ler kicked his leg playfully.

“Hush you,” He snickered, stretching again, on purpose this time, his limbs popping as he did. Warden cringed, but couldn’t help grinning. “I’m just telling you facts,” He sighed, falling backwards to join Once-ler, unable to stifle a little giggle.

They both stared at the ceiling for several minutes, laying in a comfortable silence, the only sound being their breathing. Warden suspected the Once-ler had fallen asleep when neither men broke the silence, and quickly gave him a sideways glance. Once-ler had been staring at him, and they made eye contact.

Warden _immediately_ directed his eyes to face the ceiling again, fighting with his body as he felt his face heat up. _‘Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck’_ Was all he could think as he heard the bed shift on his right.

“I thought you fell asleep,” He said defensively, his face getting redder. The Once-ler chuckled at that, “I should say the same to you.” He was now sitting up, looking down at Warden, a smug smirk on his face.

“Why were you staring at me, though? Surely there was something more interesting to look at..?” Warden asked, giving a little awkward chuckle. The Once-ler scoffed at that, looking offended. “Something _more_ interesting than _you?_ ” He laughed, as though Warden was a fool for believing such a thing.

Warden’s face felt like it was burning after that, he stared at the Once-ler, speechless. “Aw, what, cat got your tongue?” Once-ler teased at the other’s silence. Warden’s face flushed redder, he regained his words again. “Y-you flatter me..” He replied weakly, forcing a chuckle.

The Once-ler gave a particularly satisfied grin at the Warden’s tone. “Thank you, I try my best,” He replied coolly, not-so-discreetly winking teasingly. Warden felt his face heat up all over again, how dare he make him feel this way!

“I’m tired,” Warden quickly changed the topic, much to the Once-ler’s obvious dismay. “It’s ten thirty now, we should really go to bed.” He added. Once-ler opened his mouth to protest that that wasn't late at all, but drowsiness from running for miles rushed over him, and he couldn't refuse. 

\----

Warden, being the filthy blanket thief he was, quickly crawled under the blankets first, this was his bed after all. The Once-ler chuckled, but followed suit, his back facing the Warden's. 

“Bonne nuit!” Warden bid goodnight, clapping the lights off. The Once-ler chuckled under his breath at how dorky having clap on lights were, but nodded to himself. “Goodnight,” He said softly, readjusting his pillow, before closing his eyes.

He felt awkward, sleeping in a bed away from home, someone else's bed to make matters worse, but it wasn't like there was anywhere else he could go. His parents used him, and he lost the only other home he had from his own greed.

A stab of guilt tore through his chest. If he had just listened to the Lorax's warning, none of this would have happened.. He'd still have a home that was his own..

The foggy memories of that might crept into his mind as he felt himself begin to slip into unconsciousness. Warden's soft breathing faded out, until there was no noise, only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!! I have a lot of little things I imagine would be in character for Warden (Knowing French, stimming, thE FUcki n clap on/off light, etc) and writing them out was pretty fun! I'm really proud of how this turned out :D
> 
> (also please like. correct me if any of my French is wrong i'm an idiot child sdgfdgfh)


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Once-ler's dreams are never peaceful, especially after what he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had the idea in mind for this chapter, so it's being posted the very next day sdsdghg! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I love how it turned out!! I'm really proud of this story so far.

All he could hear was the violent, howling winds and mechanical whistles. The scent of sour smoke and pollution filled his nostrils, burning them simultaneously. The sky was blotted out by thick, venomous black clouds, setting a very sickly, downcast atmosphere. 

The rivers were a sickly, inky black, reduced to a sludge like solid, the poor fish could no longer breathe or swim in there. He felt his legs walking on their own accord, where was he going?

He heard a soft, mournful voice in the distance, singing a song of sorrow for their shattered sanctuary. It was his fault. Then, a factory came into view, a tall, eroded, evil factory that he recognized as his own. His Empire of greed, his throne of selfishness, and his crown of lies, all laid out in front of him. 

He felt guilt bubble in the back of his throat, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh, and he wanted, most of all, to apologize. It was his fault. His legs continued moving, climbing up the tall, once handsome, well kept staircase. 

That song echoed so loudly, so sadly from miles away, a soldiers chorus for their fallen friends.. Their fallen home. The home that he tore up and destroyed, letting his greed take hold of him.. It was his fault. 

Inside the walls of his prison, he felt a strong unease. The metal stairs creaked, doors slammed, papers, pencils, and other office supplies were scattered about the floors and desks. His Empire, once small, once humble.. It was his fault. 

He climbed the stairs leading to his office, his sanctuary. The doors slamming only got louder and closer as he ascended the stairs, why was he going up there? As he ascended higher and higher, the building creaked and shook more and more, drawers were scattered among the office supplies and there were messages painted on the walls in inky black paint, reminding him it was his fault.

Higher and higher, finally at his office door.. He carefully reached out and turned the nob, entering the room. The smell of death flooded his senses, black sludge gathered like mold all over his once great empire. He felt something rising in the back if his throat, was he going go puke or scream, or both?

He stumbled forward to the balcony, overlooking the destruction he caused in a haze of greed.. All the trees were gone, only the stumps remained, rocks surrounding each and every one of them. It was all his fault.. 

The rivers, finally seeing them from a bird's eye view.. They weren't even water anymore. He felt disgusted, he couldn't help but gag, the feeling in his throat getting worse. He needed to scream. He needed to scream. This was all his fault.

Back facing the polluted forest, he was met with a grizzly sight. The once bright and happy Lorax was now a sick grey, black sludge oozing from his eyes and mouth. He stared at the Once-ler with such judgement and disappointment in his eyes, they no longer sparkled like they used to..

“Kid,” He began, his voice sounding gravelly and sick. “Why'd you do it?” He asked, barely moving his mouth, stepping closer, which in turn made the Once-ler step back. It was all his fault, he was finally beginning to see that. 

“Your greed destroyed this land,” He continued, only stepping closer. “And I warned you so many times.. You used to be humble, a kid with a dream.” He wouldn't let the Once-ler break eye contact. It was all his fault. 

“But you let it get morphed and manifested by your greed, into something evil, something sick and disgusting, something perverse.. And I warned you, but you never listened.” He stepped closer, the Once-ler was backed up against the railing now, nowhere to go. It was all his fault. 

“Now, nothing of this land is left, no trees, no animals, nobody, nothing. All thanks to you.” He continued, his voice was filled with such disappointment, so much sorrow for his once beautiful home.. It was all his fault. 

“Your greed will be the death of you, mark my words..” He said so softly, it was filled with foreboding and warning, but so much malice and disappointment at the same time. It was all his fault. 

He felt an intense pressure on his chest, if he didn't say anything.. If he didn't do anything.. It was all his fault. 

“I'm sorry..!” He gasped, inhaling the toxic, choking air. The Lorax watched, shaking his head doubtfully. Without another word, he was falling. Off of the balcony. He tried screaming but it came out hoarse.. This was his punishment.. 

As he fell, the ground getting closer and closer, he smelt smoke, and moments later, saw a roaring fire consuming his factory. He cried out, still unable to make a sound as the flames danced, the bright, angry reds and yellows a striking contrast to the haunting greys and sick blacks. This was his punishment..

He fell into the horrible, black sludge that were formally crystal clear rivers. He needed air. He felt the sludge fill his throat and lungs, suffocating him as he sunk to the bottom. This was his punishment.. 

He screamed in agony, but it still came out as hoarse, he inhaled more of the sludge in the process. It burned his lungs, his whole body felt heavy, he felt light headed. This was his punishment. 

He wanted to sleep, a nap wouldn't hurt. He felt his eyes closing, his limbs growing so heavy.. So weak.. He was letting go, slipping deeper and deeper.. This was his punishment.. 

The Once-ler’s eyes shot open, he gasped for breath, bolting upright into a sitting position. He was panting heavily, his heart pounding painfully against his chest, he absently feared he was going to have a heart attack..

“It was a dream..” He said softly, still in shock from everything he had just witnessed. He noticed the Warden had his arms wrapped around his waist, the other murmured something angrily in his sleep, clearly annoyed at the sudden movements.

“Sorry,” He said, giving a meek smile. So Warden moved a lot in his sleep. A sleepy smile stretched across his face at the apology, curling closer. He still felt the nauseating guilt in his stomach, but feeling a presence next to him soothed him. 

He glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 2:45. He sighed, laying back down, his eyes stayed open, staring into the darkness of the room. After a certain point, he was unable to tell if his eyes were open or closed, as any defined outlines blurred into the darkness as his eyelids grew heavy once more.

Maybe he could get another few hours of sleep, he hoped, letting his eyes fall shut again. Thoughts of the dream persisted in his head, but something about another, very calming, presence near him, eased them, allowing him a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than the other, I know. I had a lot of fun writing this one, actually! Especially the nightmare bit, I love writing stuff like that for some reason. Just describing how desolate and in ruins the place is was really fun. The ending was a bit more difficult just because,, I didn't have a clear and set idea of what I wanted like i did with the nightmare (The disfigured lorax and grape boy seeing all the destruction he'd caused, and the dream ending with him downing), I had an idea of him waking up and, after freaking out from the dream, noticing the Warden hugging him in his sleep (The idea I used,), but I also wrote out a version where they both woke up and Warden was asking about the dream, and ended up consoling him. 
> 
> also what do you think of the sleep cuddles


End file.
